


Ice

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 8, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, ice cubes, little bit of bondage, temp play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 8 - Temperature PlayThe tips of his fingers touched his throat and slowly started to trail down the center of his bare chest, his fingers were colder than normal and they made Espio’s body shiver involuntarily.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

Espio was cuffed to the bed, Vector wasn’t a huge fan of ropes and knots so his cuffs were their go too restraints, they were cold and heavy on Espio’s wrists and ankles.

Vector had left for a few minutes after cuffing Espio up, tight enough he couldn’t escape but loose enough to not hurt him.  
He walked back into their room with something in his hands, Espio couldn’t see it clearly as the crocodile put it on the floor out of sight. 

“Vector? What was that?” His curiosity got the better of him, also a little worry as they hadn’t discussed bringing anything new into their bedroom antics. He wasn’t a fan of surprises and he preferred to talk things over first before trying something new. 

Vector sat on the edge of the bed peering down at the restrained ninja, his smirk gave Espio some reassurance that his crocodile was confident in his decisions. “Remember we talked about tryn new stuff?” 

The tips of his fingers touched his throat and slowly started to trail down the center of his bare chest, his fingers were colder than normal and they made Espio’s body shiver involuntarily. 

“Y-yes, we had a conversation like that a while ago...your-...your fingers are rather cold Vector…” He tried to keep his voice steady as the fingers traced the heart shape on his chest, they were becoming warmer as they trailed along his body.  
Vector chuckled as he removed his hand from Espio and reached to the floor. 

“Well~ I thought we could try some temp play~” Vector brought the ice cube tray up and sat it on the bed as he spoke. “What’d ya think~?”

There was a moment of silence as Espio looked at the tray of ice cubes then up at Vector, he did not look pleased with his husband’s decision.

“Why ice?! Hot oils would have been preferable!” He didn’t know what went through Vector’s head sometimes, they were both cold blooded, he wanted to be warm not frozen! He let his head fall back against the pillows as he waited for the crocodile's reply.

Vector’s smile dropped as he watched his lover's expression and heard the irritation in his voice. “W-well I-...I didn’t think bout oils...an I thought ice could be fun! Plus it’s free technically!” 

He chuckled to himself at the last part but when he looks down to meet Espio’s eyes he could tell this would take a little convincing.

“I know it’s not a great start...but if we try it an ya like it then we could get oils an wax an other stuff like that...I didn’t wanna go spendin cash on stuff ya might not like. Soooo this was my best option...we don’t have ta do anything ya don’t wanna do!” As he spoke he could see Espio’s expression soften, the irritation melting away as he listened to Vector’s thought process.

And after a moment of Espio looking to the slowly melting ice cube tray a sigh finally leaves Espio’s lips, it was not his first choice but he would try it. “Ok...we will try this...and IF I enjoy it we will look into other options.” 

Vector’s grin returned tenfold as he leaned down to kiss Espio. It was quick and sweet as he started to pepper kisses down his neck and shoulders. “I promise I’ll stop if ya say so!” 

He sucks a mark into the scales on Espio’s neck, getting a quiet gasp from the chameleon in response.   
He pulled away and reached for the tray, removing a cube easily he then looked down to Espio’s chest. He placed the cube on the center of Espio’s chest and kept a finger on top to keep it still as Espio shuddered underneath him. 

It was cold, obviously, but it wasn’t as unpleasant as Espio expected it to be straight away. He wiggles slightly as he tries to decide if it’s bad or good on his scales.   
Vector watches Espio move and slowly drags the cube towards Espio’s left nipple, he drags the melting cube around the stiff nub and listens as a quiet noise escapes from Espio’s lips. 

“Ya want me ya stop?” He looks to Espio’s face and is surprised to see the chameleon’s head is tilted back with his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed and biting his lower lip. All notable signs that Espio is enjoying himself.  
Espio shakes his head and gives a noise to continue.

Vector smirks to himself as he dragged the cube around and over the nipple, watching as Espio shivers and gasps. Espio opened his eyes to look down at the nearly melted cube circling his nipple and swallowed the lump in his throat. “C-can you do the other one too?” 

“Ya like it~?” Was all Vector asked as he dropped the remaining cube to the floor and got a new one, he didn’t realise just how quick the cubes would melt as he struggled to pick one out. 

“I-...I’m unsure, but I do want you to try the other one…” Espio knew he didn’t need to hide anything from Vector, they were married for Chaos’s sake, but he didn’t want to commit to anything just yet without more testing. 

“I got ya~ Here we go~” Vector watched as he rubbed the new cube around Espio’s right nipple now. The nipple was already hard so the cube didn’t do much, but the shiver and the look on Espio’s face as he played with it was the best part to the crocodile. 

Espio has started to make little noises, slowly turning into moans as Vector dragged the cube back and forth between his nipples, teasing him perfectly.   
Vector had an idea as he let the cube leave one nipple and go to the other, he leaned down and sucked the frozen nipple between his lips. The gasp from Espio was incredible and the moans he heard as he sucked and licked it were even better. 

Espio hadn’t expected the sting as his frozen nipple was engulfed in warmth, Vector’s tongue and lips licking and sucking his nipple was a drastic change from the cold wet cube that had been toying with it moments ago. And he loved the sensation.   
He moans as Vector lets go and kisses his way across his heart shaped chest marking to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as its counterpart while dropping the melted remains of the cube to the floor. 

After Vector was done heating up both nipples he looked down at Espio’s flushed face and lust filled eyes. Pride spread through him as he eyed up his lover’s trembling body and very needy body at that. 

“Hm~ looks like yer enjoying yerself~” He slowly drags his cold fingertips down the center of Espio’s stomach, slowly getting closer and closer to the chameleons erection before Espio’s body jumped at the realisation.

“WAIT!” Vector removed his hand immediately from Espio’s body and looked back to Espio for answers. “I’M-I...your hands, are um, too cold for that! C-can you warm them before going further please?!” Espio’s scales had started to turn red as his cheeks were flushed the same shade.

Vector laughed as he looked down at his needy little lover, so cold and ice below the belt line was not premeditated for now, he’d make a mental note of that. “I’ll warm them up fer ya~ An I’ll put the cubes away fer now too~” 

He put the tray on the floor once again and crawled on top of Espio’s still cuffed body. He kissed over his shoulders and neck, leaving little marks and gaining moans and whimpers as he went. 

“We gonna get more stuff ta try yeah~” He whispers into Espio’s ear as he runs his thumb across an over sensitive nipple and gets a whine and a nod as his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
